Still
by static-harmony
Summary: Songfic. Sakura left Kakashi, and he can still feel her, her skin, her presence, everything.


-

_**I remember hearts that beat yeah, yeah  
I remember you and me, yeah, oh yeah  
Tangled in hotel sheets  
You wore me out  
You wore me out**_

Kakashi can't remember the last time he saw her. It was probably the night she left, because he would not get his damn head out of those books again. Serves him right, he starts to think after a while. He knew after everything they'd gone through, he should have been more cautious of her feelings, but he's a guy, and guys are kind of oblivious to women.

_**I remember honey lips and words so true  
I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you  
You're coming on fast like good dreams do  
All night long**_

And yet, he cannot seem to get her out of his head, her face, her body, and her lips especially. Those lips used to set his soul on fire. He figured after she left, she'd come back, wasn't that how it went? But after five months, he started to give up on that concept.

_**Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild (me wild)**_

These damn feelings won't leave his subconscious, no matter how many times he rereads 'Make-Out Tactics'. He wishes that he could just stop the thoughts from plaguing him, because he doesn't want to remember the feel of her skin, or her lips, or her small body pressed against his.

_**And you move like water, yeah  
And you broke like waves  
I've never been deeper, so far gone  
Your sister in the next room with the television on**_

The main thing he remembers about Sakura Haruno, was the way she used to walk towards him, so innocently, stand on her tip toes, and pull down his mask to place a small kiss on his lips. She was the only person who had ever seen his face without his mask, and she was the only person he allowed to remove it.

_**Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild  
Come on and drive me wild  
Come on and drive me wild**_

Kakashi tries constantly to get Sakura out of his head, but she just refuses to leave. No matter how many volumes of Jiraiya's book he reads, no matter how much sake he drinks, no matter how many woman he sleeps with. Nothing seems to work to get the thoughts of Sakura to go away, especially sense her sent is practically etched into his home now.

_**I remember hearts that beat ,yeah  
I remember you and me  
Tangled in hotel sheets (for hours)**_

So Kakashi constantly sits by his window, staring out into the wilderness surrounding his house, to that specific spot in the trees where he last saw Sakura as she walked out of his life, hoping that someday she finally walks back through that path and into his arms.

_**Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild**_

Something in Kakashi knew he was wasting his time sitting there waiting for her, because she made it very clear when she left that she was not coming back. Even though Kakashi still believes that's what woman are supposed to do. So if she's not coming back, why can't her damn presence leave?!

_**Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds  
Memories are strong enough  
To come on and drive me wild  
Come on and drive me wild**_

Kakashi finally realized he lost his sanity long ago, cause all the memories of her, and those thoughts that remind him so much of her, will just not go away. Which is not right for someone of his age, considering Kakashi knows that someone like him should not still be thinking of a girl who he had not, he kept telling himself, fallen in love with. Because Kakashi Hatake knew that he didn't love her, he just had a hard time getting rid of the memories that still kept him holding on.

-

Song used was 'Still' by Matt Nathanson;; and btw, I own nothing, not the song, not the characters.


End file.
